


The Neverland Situation

by atomicsharkchild



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I'll add them later if so, I'm still adding tags but I got impatient, Kinda, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, OC has Depression, OC has OCD, OC has anxiety, OC has hypersensitivity, OC has issues, OC has mild form of ASD, OC is gonna be in denial for a while, OC loves books, Oc has ADHD, Probably someone I'm forgetting, Self-Insert, am I the only one who does this?, based off me having 3 pleasure books for reading in my bag, get one of those things, no beta we die like men, oc brought working electronics with her because solar battery, seriously, some characters might seem slightly OOC at first while I try to get a feel for them, there was many she brought with her to Thedas, they have saved me more than once while out and about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicsharkchild/pseuds/atomicsharkchild
Summary: crack thedas SI? Idk, I'll figure out a summary later but that's basically it lol
Relationships: Relationship TBD - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

The Neverland Situation-

When you suddenly find yourself in another world that you’ve always wanted to see, but were never able to because it’s fictional.

Definition by Pyxis

* * *

Her day had started as normal. She woke up for school, got ready, went to school, and attended her classes. All with a face mask on because Covid restrictions were still in place. It was only after their Theatre class that things went south. After the passing bell had rung she realized that she needed to use the restroom before her next period, so she went to the nearest bathrooms in the electives area. She used the restroom, washed her hands, fixed her hair, and turned to leave. But then she heard  _ the sound _ . 

See, Pyxis enjoyed playing games among other things. One of her favorite video games however, was Dragon Age. It had been recommended to her by an online friend to play Dragon Age: Inquisition years ago, and when she finally was able to she fell in love. From the story to the characters, she quickly moved on to going through the rest of the franchise to get a better understanding of the world. Recently she had been reading through the Masked Empire, a book that was set in Thedas she had heard a lot about. So when she heard something like the sound clip of a rift opening from the game, her first thought was that somehow the game must’ve started up on her computer in her bag. A quick check however, proved her wrong. 

So was she just hearing things? Well no. A quick glance around showed that the handicap stall had a light coming from it. After peaking in (don’t worry everyone, it was unoccupied), she saw a very real green and wispy  _ rift _ in the middle of the stall, just before the toilet. The smell of rain and a faint fall chill emanated from it, and it shifted depending on the angle you looked at. Hesitantly, she lifted her phone and began recording.   
  
“Um Hi, so I’m in one of my schools bathrooms during passing and uh, I heard this sound. And after I went investigating I saw this. It’s kinda cold. Smells like rain too. Like, a really heavy rain that just happened for hours. This is kinda cool… kinda weird too though as like, this looks like something from Dragon Age but that world is technically a work of fiction so… what? It’s really pretty though. Hope this is nothing and I’m imagining this or something to be honest. I mean, if this is real then that could be pretty bad and it’s in  _ a school bathroom _ so. Class starts soon so I need t- what the fuck, what the FUCK-”

Like an airlock being opened in space, air started rushing into the rift, dragging her forcefully towards it along with the paper from a roll of toilet paper, and a lot of used tampons, pad wrappers, and anything else not held down. Considering she had nothing to hold on to- she fell through it pretty fast with the rift snapping closed behind her.

And because Pyxis never showed up to her last class of the day, she was marked absent and a call was sent home to their family. A few hours later after her phone kept going straight to voicemail and she had yet to turn up; she became a missing persons case. I could go into all the things that happened on Earth, and her parents trying to find her. But that’s boring. The much more interesting story is with Pyxis, who was about to find herself in a dungeon in the world she knew as Dragon Age.


	2. The Handcuffs look like a Spreader Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin our journey with the Inquisition-that's-not-yet-the-Inquisition to try and close the breech. Pyxis is slightly delirious and 90% sure she's having a really wacky dream even though she hasn't felt pain in dreams before.

The stone was worn and rough beneath her fingers. She spun towards the rift, banging into the wall as it quickly shut.    
  
“Ow, Fuck.”

“Someone, Help me!”   
  
Pyxis looked towards where the sound came from, seeing a bend in the hallway. Oh, she knew what would happen if she opened those doors. But what would her choices be otherwise? Die? Sorry, living was much more important at the moment. She’d heard explosions were a terrible way to go after all.    
She stepped forward, her foot hitting her phone where it had fallen; a recording still going. She picked it up quickly, glancing into the camera and turning it off before walking down the Hallway towards Divine Justina and the blighted idiot.    
  


“I’m gonna slap a bitch when I see him I swear.”

\-------

Cassandra was heartbroken and angry. A terrible combination for anyone truly. Especially those on the other side of it. The Divine had been murdered after all, and everyone who was in the temple as well. Except for one person. The prisoner had refused to wake up for almost a week now. An Apostate had been trying to help, but it didn’t seem to be doing much. She wanted to question them- to bring the Divine to justice! Leliana opened the door to the chantry just as a soldier shouted up the stairs that they were awake. A quickly exchanged look across the hallway, and they made their way down to interrogate the prisoner. 

\-------

Pyxis came to lying down in the middle of a room. Four soldiers had swords pointed at her, looks ranging from disgust to wariness at her. What a fun start to this illusion. Her whole body ached to the point where it almost felt within her bones. There were whispers amongst them, and a guard jerked her to her feet, causing her vision to go dark.   
  


When it cleared Cassandra and Leliana were in front of her, looking expectant.   
  
“What… did you say?”   
  
Her voice was hoarse, and it hurt to speak. Her voice cracked as she whispered- her voice refusing to let her speak any louder. It was then she realized that she had been kneeling, and her hands were still (Still? Well she supposed they would’ve been there before actually) in shackles. A hoarse giggle left her throat.  _ It looked like a spreader bar. _ Cassandra became livid, and Pyxis could faintly see Leliana holding her back from doing anything rash.   
  


“Tell us why you destroyed the conclave! Who were you working for?”   
  
Pyxis blinked, and stared at the left & right hands. They were angry. Their friend was just murdered and she was the only connection they had to what happened. She felt like she should know why they were yelling at her- why they were asking who she worked for and her reasoning behind blowing up a meeting. She felt disconnected however. Her veins burned and ached and she didn’t know why. She could only vaguely make out that she was sitting, or that a woman was demanding answers from her while the other stared into her- as if they could read her mind and find out everything they wanted to know from her. Something was wrong. These people- she recognized them, but they shouldn’t exist. They were characters from a game franchise she enjoyed- they weren’t real last she checked! Distantly, she heard her reply leave her lips in a whisper.   
  
“I… didn’t.”   
  
“Then explain this!”   
  
Cassandra marched forward and jerked her left hand up, muscles spasming in protest and the sudden movement. Her hand was moved into her line of vision, the bright green light wisping out of her left hand grabbing her attention. It was almost like a piece of glass had taken up a 2 inch gash in the center of her palm. A semi-clear, green piece of glass that was hard to look at for too long due to the light it emitted. Idly, Pyxis noted that it was malleable and felt like the flesh of her hand as she closed her hand into a fist. Only it felt smoother than her skin. As she turned her hand around, she saw it also took up a much smaller area on the back of her hand. She only remembered there were others in the room when Cassandra became impatient again, shouting for an answer.    
  
“Answer me!”

  
“I… it’s glowing green? I don’t… I-I can’t”

She’d have to fib a bit for now. Showing she actually knew what happened could cause her situation to become worse. Anything about what she knew could cause her situation to become worse. ‘Hi yes, I’m from an alternate dimension where all of this is a game and the divine was killed by a blighted magister in a type of ritual with the help of mind controlled grey warden.’   
That’d be a one way ticket to the Thedas slammer or chopping block. Neither sounded all too great in the long run.    
  
Her attention was drawn back to the present by Leliana kneeling in front of her, searching to find out if she really didn’t know anything or not. Cassandra now stood a few feet back, likely having been told already to stand down. Distantly, she realized her knees were sore.

“Do you remember what happened? How all of this began? Do  _ not _ lie.”

“Not really- it... was green and I was running.” She rasped out. “Something was chasing me... there was a woman…”

  
“A woman?”

“She reached out to me, but... I can’t remember-”   
  
“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.”   
  
Her vision seemed to peter in and out- one second Cassandra was tying her hands together with rope, the next she was stumbling through the chantry. When they got outside, the breach just stole her breath away. The game just didn’t seem to give it justice. The green seemed more saturated. In some ways it reminded her of the anchor on her hand; Bright green and swirling through like a drop of ink in water. In others it reminded her of an odd storm; the faint smell of ozone and a pillar of green energy stabbing down from the center of the breach. The clouds twisting together faster and faster the closer it was to the breach, reminiscent of a hurricane almost. It should be terrifying- it was terrifying, but an overwhelming sense of awe filled her mind the more she stared at it. She fell to her knees as she continued to stare at it.

“We call it “The Breach”. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.”   
  
“It’s… awful. Terrifying- how long-”   
  
Pyxis was cut off when a bitter cry was ripped from her throat as the mark began to spark. Distantly she was aware of a hollow bang echoing from the breach in front of her, and how instinctively she held her hand close to her chest and curled around it.   
  
“It has been this way since you appeared three days ago. Each time the Breach expands so does the mark on your hand… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”

  
Pyxis licked her lips before looking to the breach over the Seeker’s shoulder.    
  
“I know you don’t believe me… but I didn’t cause this. If… If I can help close  _ that _ before this kills me, then okay. I’ll do my best. I- I can’t fight, and I’m not sure if any of this is real- but if I can help; then I will.”   
  
Cassandra nodded once, and grabbed the back of my shirt to help lift me to my feet. Thus began our journey towards the Ruined Temple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to theonekrafter and a bunch of people over on a writing discord server for letting me ping ideas off them and helping me push through when it came to writing this nightmare of a chapter. I seriously think that this chapter and the next are going to be the hardest for me to write because of how much I hated writing the tutorial out. I'd skip over it if I could honestly, but then the story wouldn't make sense anymore. 
> 
> Also- I plan on possibly updating this chapter more a little later as I'm not exactly happy with the length of it. Little bit of a head up just in case I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry this chapter is so short. This is mostly me setting up for the actual story, and hopefully the chapters will be longer in the future. Anyway, Thanks for reading! At the time of this note I know the summary kind of sucks (is non-existent) but I'm hoping to fix that once I get a better grip on where I want this story to go.


End file.
